1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the maintenance of paper shredders. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for lubricating paper shredders using oil-carrying substrates that are fed through the shredding mechanism.
2. The Relevant Technology
In today's corporate world is it becoming increasingly popular to dispose of important business documents through paper shredding. The shredders come in various shapes and sizes, but they all have a similar goal. To shred important documents to protect privacy and business transactions and protect corporate know how.
Paper shredders require periodic maintenance and lubrication to effectively complete this task. Shredders are typically taken apart and oiled via a spray solution or liquid dispenser, which is problematic in several ways. Many owners and users of paper shredders fail to properly maintain and lubricate their machines because of the difficulty and inconvenience involved, which can lead to failure and the expense of purchasing a new shredder. Those who do maintain their shredders often must hire service personnel to complete this task. When owners or users of paper shredders personally dissemble and lubricate their shredders, they can be exposed to messy and potentially hazardous oils and inhalation of sprays. Thus, while paper shredders are common in many homes and businesses, they are often not maintained and serviced in a proper way.